


What Was And What Is

by PurgatoryBoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bottom Harry, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Drarry, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Protective Draco, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurgatoryBoy/pseuds/PurgatoryBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's after he war and Harry Potter, the boy who lived, sadly no longer wishes to do so. All the while, Draco notices a change in his demeanor. When enemies become so much more than that, who knows what reaction to expect from the masses? </p><p>Welcome to this AU, where everything is set in modern day, Voldemort was defeated earlier on in the series, and Harry suffers from PTSD. There will be smut, oeventually. And there will be triggering things such as self harm and things of that nature, if you are sensetive to those topics, I suggest you don't venture onward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic summary: Very interesting plot. You will waste fifty hours crying over this instead of doing what you need to do.(That was a joke, I'm not THAT narcissistic.)
> 
> I'm just gonna put a disclaimer here:  
> I own none of the characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling. Also, this work is COMPLETELY original, excluding the characters, of course.

Harry sucked in a harsh breath, forcing his green eyes open. His eyes darted around his dorm room. After he had calmed down and steadied his breathing he sat up and slipped out of bed.

Although he had socks on, he could still feel the coldness of the smooth stone floor. He headed for the showers, as he no longer intended on sleeping. Something about that morning was.. Different. Though, the fifteen year old boy couldn't quite place his finger on it.

The thing he couldn't place his finger quite on, was the fact that every thing looked a tad bit duller, but this seemed the be the case for only him.

It could be said that each time one of his friends and loved ones died, they each took a part of him with them. One by one, each time someone he loved died, his once bright eyes became sadder, emptier.

It could be said that.. The part of him that withered away, was the once young, vibrant, and naive part of him. After the battle, Harry was never really the same as he once was.

Nowadays, the young boy rarely slept, but when he did, his dreams were infested with images of his loved ones' corpses screaming at him, blaming him for their gruesome fates.. and he believed them. That, or he didn't dream at all. Sometimes, it wasn't even those who had fallen, sometimes it was his friends and companions. Like, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasely, or Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

He turned on the water and stripped himself of his pajamas, stepping into the shower afterwards. Warm water splashed and pittered over his pale body, and he had to crouch ever so slightly to let the tasteless liquid wet his hair.

He recalled when he first arrived at Hogwarts, when he was eleven and couldn't even reach the shower unless he were standing on his toes. He smiled nostalgically and after he was sure he'd cleaned himself throughly, he stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist.

The raven head made his way to his dorm, "Thank Merlin there's a warming spell over the tower." He whispered, but couldn't exactly say the same for the floor. he looked out the rippled window, making out what he could of the school grounds, which was covered by a thin blanket of frost and snow.

He dressed himself in his uniform, the normal buttoned shirt, jumper, slacks, and cloak, as per usual. Once he was done with that, he headed to the common room, hearing the other students awakening, he expected that other students would start flooding into the common room soon after.

Soon enough, Hermione opened the door to her dorm and stormed out of it, her wild hair and black robe trailing behind. She was ranting about how she couldn't find her Charms book and how she was sure Ron had hidden it.

Harry allowed himself a soft chuckle when the teenage girl slammed Ron's dorm room door open and heard the red head yelp in surprise.

"Where is my Charms book!?"

"I don't know! Please close the door I'm changing!"

"Not until you tell me where my charms book is!"

"I don't have it! Promise!"

That was followed by Hermione's frustrated groan. She stormed out of _that_  room, slamming the door behind her.

"Harry, you wouldn't have taken part in my Charm book's disappearance, have you?" She questioned suspiciously.

"I did not." He replied simply, and Hermione groaned inwardly, making her way back to her dorm once again to check if she hadn't lost it by accident.

A/N: So yeah, that was the first chapter, and yes it's extremely boring, and unbearably short, but I promise that things will escelate further, I just didn't really know what to do with this chapter, and there WILL be a Draco encounter in the next chapter, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco walked alongside, well, more like in front of, multiple Slytherins headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Most of his former friends hadn't returned to Hogwarts after the battle. He didn't blame them.  
  
He himself though, had returned. His mother and father had become rather exasperating, and he couldn't really bear having to spend two more entire years with them, as much as he loved them.

Most of the Slytherins, and even students from other houses for that matter, were newly first years who were much too eager and happy and didn't have anything to do with the battle.

That or other students who were year three and above, who's parents were not death eaters, though those students were ones in other houses, but there were few in Slytherin, that came back to finish education.

Or, because they needed somewhere to preform magic, since they couldn't due to being underage. That applied more to him.

There was also the students who's parents were not taken to Azkaban, but they ended up a bit looney and too much for their children to care to handle.

After what his parents had done, he'd lost most of his admirers and friends, which he never really mind, seeing as he hadn't really truly cared for the majority of them.

He pushed through the doors of the Great Hall, making a bee line for the Slytherin table.

He sat himself down and piled some food on his plate.

The hall was crowded with students, but it was not necessarily noisy, since a large portion of those students were asleep, their heads resting on top of their books.

He looked across the hall and his eyes landed on Potter. Something seemed... Off.

Of course there has _always_ been something off about Potter, but now it was just concerning, even for Draco.

There was rumors floating around that Harr- Potter had attempted to commit suicide after the battle, and in all honesty, they didn't really surprise him, though he wasn't sure if he exactly believed them.

Wether or not those rumors were true, Draco had finally figured out what was so different about the other boy now. His eyes. They hadn't changed color, or shape, not that he knew the exact shape of potter's eyes, it's not like he stared at them whenever he could without potter noticing.

_Anyways_.. The thing that was different about his eyes, is that they looked, he didn't know how to put it.. duller? Perhaps that was the appropriate word for it. Potter's green eyes seemed duller, and so did his actions. Instead of laughing and smiling with his friends as per usual, he seemed to be more interested in his breakfast, seeing as all he was doing was picking at it with his fork, a small frown etched on his lips.

He scoffed lightly at himself, chastising himself for staring at Potter, and forced himself to peel his eyes off of him.

Owls started to fly in through the windows as students' mail was delivered. It was the last day before the Christmas holidays, some students would either go home later tonight for the next two weeks or stay at Hogwarts.

His eagle owl dropped a letter next to his plate and he looked up as she flew off. He picked up the letter next to his plate, it was sealed with the family crest. The blond carefully opened the envelope.

_Draco,_

_I'm afraid you will not be able to come home for Christmas this year. Your father and I have some business to attend to in London. We'll send your gifts to Hogwarts as soon as possible, I'm sorry for this sudden notice._

_Much love, mum._

He folded the letter back up and sighed.

' _No matter_ ,' he thought, they did have business to attend to, as expected of the Malfoy family. And he didn't mind staying at Hogwarts. What he had learned in his five years of being here, was that all of the Slytherins, and most of the school for that matter, went home for the holidays. Meaning that he would have the entire dungeon to himself.

He ate his breakfast, and then all students were dismissed to class.

~~~~

"Fucking finally, last class of the day." Draco muttered to himself as he enters the charms class, which Slytherin unfortunately shared with Gryffindor.

Upon walking in, Professor Flitwick instructed him to leave his books and such a his seat and go to McGonagall's office. He was confused, but did as he was told.

As he walked out, he received questioning looks, and some glares. It was nothing he wasn't used to, but he himself was wondeting why he was being called to McGonagall's office.

Nowadays, he chose to stay out of trouble, with the exception of he one prank that he pulled on the Slytherin first years during October.

He rounded the corner and arrived at the oh-so familiar doors of the head master's office.

Upon opening them, he was surprised to see that Potter was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

Draco narrowed his eyes slightly when he saw him. 'I haven't even done anything to him. If he lied and claimed I did something to him I swear..' He thought.

His gaze softened for the Headmaster's sake as he looked at her. "You needed me?" He asked her and sat in the chair next to Potter.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Harry, please wait outside while I talk to Mr. Malfoy." She said to him, and the other boy nodded, standing up out of his chair and walking back out through the doors.

Professor McGonagall turned to me, "Draco, I'm sure you've heard the.. rumors about Mr. Potter flying around by now, yes?" She asked.

He nodded, "I have.. But what do Potter's rumored suicide attempts have to do with me?" He asked her

"Since the holidays are coming up, and you are one of the few students staying for the two weeks, I need you to keep an eye on mister Potter, have him sleep in your dormitory or vice versa so he doesn't to anything rash." She explained.

Draco stared at her in disbelief for a few seconds, "What? Why do I have to babysit Potter? Why not Granger or Weasely?" He asked her incredulously. 

"Because they are going home for the holidays and it's about time that you two end the rivalry you seem to hold, the battle is over and the rivalry between you two is no longer needed."

He stayed silent for a moment. She did have a point, there was no reason that Draco should hate him anymore, seeing as he never even believed in the same things Voldemort and the death eaters did.

"You will start later today, once the students going home for Holiday break have gone." She said, and Draco nodded. "Now, hurry along back to class."

And he did as instructed, returning to the Charms classroom after Potter went back into McGonagall's office.

 

 

 

****_A/N: I made the holiday break two weeks long instead of five days for two reasons  
1\. !! More bonding time for Draco and Harry  
2\. That's how long holiday break is at my school so I'm more used to that._


	3. Chapter 3

[Insert internal screeching]  
Hey guys, it's purgatory boy and I'm super fucking sorry for not updating this in like a month, school just started, making my life a mess, so my updating may be slightly inconsistent.

But I whenever I update, it'll be on a fourth of a month, by that I mean is that whenever I update, it'll be on the 4th, 14th, or 24th of the month. Again, I'm super sorry for not updating but I should start updating soon enough, also as of late I haven't felt motivated to do anything, so that plays a part in it. Again, I'm sorry for not updating consistently!

**Author's Note:**

> -AUs in this story-  
> Modern Day  
> PTSD!Harry(which, honestly, I'm surprised he didn't suffer from after the Battle)  
> Kind of but not really concerned!Draco


End file.
